Jak and Daxter Attack Of The Eco Freaks
by Sonamy15
Summary: A Horror fic. When Dark Eco is tampered with by someone who cannot be trusted, strange things can happen
1. Chapter 1 AOTEF

Chapter 1: Our Current Situation

We had been running for hours trying to escape them. Escape was the only thing we could do or we d die. I herd the thunder and lightenin and freaked out a little holdin onto Jak s backpack strap tighter. What s up Dax? Jak asked. Urm.. Nothing s up Jak I thought someone was chasin us cause of the thunder. I said and laughed nervously. Sorry if I alarmed ya pal . Jak stopped a second after I said that. What s up w-was it s-something I said? I said kinda nervously. No Dax I m exhausted I think we should stop a few minutes or so Jak replied.

I jumped off his shoulder and rubbed my foot. God my feet are killin me . Jak glared at me and dropped his backpack on the floor. Hey I walked or ran a fair bit before as well! Don t try and piss me off Jak. Really don t am not in the mood I said. Jak doubled over and put his hands on his knees breathing heavily and coughing. It was getting cold. Jak you all right? You sound like you re gonna throw up I said. Fine it s just cause it getting cold He replied. Then it started to rain. Great just great! Rain and the cold what a great combination! I yelled. Jak looked behind him after he stopped choking. Damn it! Where s Keira and Tess? He asked me. I looked around nervously.

Crap! We ve lost em I said panting as the cold air reached my lungs. Oh Crap! If Green stuff knew he d kill us . I started coughing. We ve got to go find them Dax Jak said. WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKIN INSANE! WE CAN T GO BACK THOSE DARK ECO INFECTED MUTANTS WILL GET US! THERE S SOMETHIN UP WITH THE DARK ECO THAT S TURNIN PEOPLE ITNO BLOOD THIRSTY ECO FREAKS! I yelled. I know Daxter but we ve gotta go back and find them Jak said not giving up. He was getting ready to run when I grabbed his ankle. Jak you can t go back. WE can t go back. We go back we DIE simple as! I yelled.

And sorry to tell ya this but we re probably to late to save them anyway they re probably eco mutants too I said to him. I hated what I had just told him but it was more than likely the truth. His face dropped he had failed his promise to keep Keira safe. Sorry I had to tell ya I said sadly and he tried to run again not believing or just not letting it sink in but he just collapsed and a flask fell from his shoe and spilled on the floor. What s in the flask? And what s with the backpack? I forgot to ask I said. Water s in the flask and food and stuff to survive is in the backpack I grabbed it before we needed to run just in case He answered. I looked at him.

Don t panic Dax I bought a few bottles of water so it s not tainted and got a few other things Jak said. Like what? I said curious helping him up. But he sat down instead and rummaged in the backpack until he found something. Here! He said handing me a bottle. I looked at it. Beer. HEY! DID YA GET THIS FROM MY BAR! I said annoyed. Yes In case me , you or both of us wanted a drink to relax Jak said. But how can I open it I said trying to open the bottle with my teeth. Heh! You think I d forget Jak said handing me a bottle opener. My bar or did ya buy it? I asked. Bought it He replied. CHEERS! We said clanking the bottles together then taking a gulp my gulp larger than Jak s. Now Dax don t drink too much you need to be sober in case they find us Jak said. Wait where can we sleep? I asked looking around. Wait I see something! A cave! I said. We took our stuff and walked over firstly checking if any mutants or creatures was inside. I made Jak look twice. It was safe. Great we ll sleep here Jak said and went to find some wood. Wait no covers or my bear you know I can t sleep without it I said Yes got both of them Jak said returning with some wood.

Yes! Wait what s with the wood . Firewood Dax I ll sort of the make shift beds and you try making a fire Jak said taking blankets out of his backpack. Come on you could easily light this fire with eco I said annoyed trying to bash rocks together and Jak sneakily used eco to light the fire. Wow Dax! You did it Jak said pretending. I know you did that all I did was hurt my finger on these damn rocks I said frowning. I walked over to Jak s backpack and got my precursor bear. I d had it for a while but it was still in great condition . Seriously that bear reeks it needs a bath Jak said. Hey! You sayin I reek? I said. Well it wouldn t kill you to be more hygienic Jak said with a grin.

Oh ha-ha! So funny Jak. I m goin to bed g night I said. G night Dax Jak said falling to sleep and then I fell asleep a few seconds later cudding my bear.

In case your wondering it didn t start of this way no way me and Jak don t sleep in caves regularly no we live in my bar The Naughty Ottsel. I ll explain how me and Jak ended up like this. And me having a bear ignore that I need it to sleep or I wouldn t be the fantastic lookin ottsel all the ladies know and love. But now I m getting off track I ll tell you about how we got in this situation .


	2. Chapter 2 AOTEF

Chapter 2: How it all began

It started and few days ago. The dark eco virus. It spread like wildfire. It was Dax who first noticed things wasn t right. People was zombie like and.. Jak paused. WAIT STOP RIGHT THERE! I yelled to Jak. WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING? . Urm.. Narrating He replied to me. WELL KNOCK IT OFF! I M NARRATIN ! I yelled at Jak. Hey wasn t we taking it in turns Jak said. You can narrate later ok I said to him. Hmph.. Whatever Jak said walking off. Right so.. Yeah Zombie like people.. And how did it start.. I said thinking back.

A week ago some crazy nut escaped prison when they was 16 and tampered with dark eco. She wanted to create a new race of evil minions. Her name was Amelia Acheron she was becoming a dark eco sage and was the daughter of Maia Acheron she looked nothing like her mother which was great seriously normal skin and normal lookin not twisted like her mom. Seriously Amelia was hot! DAXTER! Jak yelled. Heh heh! Sorry getting off track I said. So yeah Amelia wore Amour like her mother but had black pants and black gloves. Her mom Maia was defeated by Jak when he was a kid so Amelia hates him.

They used to be best pals when they first met but when she found out Jak defeated her mom she tried to get revenge by trying to kill him several times and turned dark thousands of times near him. Fuckin crazy bitch! After the SEVERAL occasions she nearly killed Jak, he began to hate her. And now they fight like cat and dog. Seriously don t piss her off she s a complete bitch when she s pissed off and don t piss her off when she s wasted oh she s 10 times worse. So yeah she tampered with dark eco and set her plan into action and started to kidnap people and inject them with dark eco and erased their memories and sent them home the next day clueless of what had happened.

Unfortunately those clueless people didn t know they had the virus. A few days later the effects would show. The person would become zombie like and have bluey grey skin and then they would attack civilians biting them. The poor sap who got bit would have purple ooze drip out of their wounds instead of blood. It was gross and little did I know I d see an attack like that. I saw something weird when me and Jak was opening up my bar The Naughty Ottsel. I was lookin out the window when I saw somebody get bit by someone else and I screamed. DON T OPEN UP! I screamed. What s up Daxter? Tess asked while cleaning the bar. Yeah Daxter why shouldn t we open up? Keira asked confused.

I just looked outside at the zombie like creature walk away and the poor sap collapse to the ground and I turned back to them all in horror. Urm.. Guys I-Is it n-normal for people to kill others by biting them? Then have purple ooze seep from the dead person? I said. Urm.. No why? Jak said. Well some zombie like person bit someone and killed em. Jak something not right. I think we should tell the KG s but Keira or Tess should Jak cause I seriously think those guys hate ya and they could lock ya up again and I d hate that. Cause last time it was borin without ya talkin to me I said.

Keira and Tess told the KG who said they would monitor the situation. And a few days after Keira and Tess said about this zombie like attack, others started coming forward saying they had seen the same thing too. So the KG took action after people said a dark eco like substance would ooze from the victim. They knew who was behind it the one person obsessed with dark eco. Amelia. So they went hunting to go find her, which surprisingly didn t take long. Gee they work fast. She was hiding in a abandoned house with a test tube filled with the dark eco virus. They told her to give it up and give them the virus so it could be safely destroyed and she refused and ran out the house to a near by lake but they caught her and aimed their guns at her and tried to reason with her.

But she just threw the virus into the water saying It will reach Haven s water supply in a day or so . So they open fired and hit her arm and the back of her knee and her feet fell from under her and she screamed in pain blood spilling on the floor. They arrested her and helped her up and made her walk back to prison and she winced at every step and started to cry, her tears hittin the ground. People expected this from Krimzon Guards. Mostly Jak after what happened to him a while back. They said if Amelia tried anything they d kill her. Day later Amelia was right nearly half of Haven City was contaminated. Me, Jak and Tess had been using water but only because Keira and Green stuff had been puttin green eco in the water so hardly dark eco was in the water. Concentratin the water as they called it. But it made no difference to me cause I d still end up in my dark form. But Jak no he still look normal not tall dark and gruesome.

I came down dripping wet holding a towel around myself. Jak chuckled a little. You don t know how lucky you are Jak. Ya lucky bastard! I said annoyed. I keep turnin dark every time I shower can ya just get rid of all the dark eco in the water? I asked. Sorry Daxter unfortunately it will take time to get the dark eco out of the water completely Keira said. Crap! I said turning back to normal the towel covered me up completely and Tess giggled and Jak grinned a little. Knock it off Tess I can hear you giggling and Jak I hope ya aint grinning or that s it I said annoyed. Wait Jak pass me my pants if ya can find em I said and stuck a hand out of the towel as he searched for them. A few minutes later he passed them to me . My hand was gonna drop off I said jokin to him and I put the pants on with a lot of cursin and jumin about under the towel.

After puttin the pants on I realised I was stuck under the towel Fuck! Jak I m stuck under here. I said and he chuckled a little. Hey Jak! I can hear ya! I m serious I m stuck! I yelled. Ok I ll help ya out Dax He said pulling the towel off me and then he burst out laughing. Hey what you laughin at? I yelled. He put a mirror near me. Crap! I look like a orange puffed up cloud I said looking at my fluffed out fur. A few minutes or so later after I brushed my fur I didn t look like a orange cloud no more. So is the water safe in here? Can we drink it? Jak asked packing a backpack with stuff. Yes its safe and its ok to drink Samos the sage said. Just then we heard noises outside. Jak went to the window and I followed he carefully opened a curtain and a zombie ran at the window screaming and I jumped back screaming. There was loads outside the bar door. Maybe we should get going because these zombies will break in any time soon Jak said and found some guns and handed Tess one and Keira and kept one for himself. Samos refused to have one. Jak bent down to pick up the backpack and put one strap on his shoulder. And the banging was louder and more violent at the door. check if the guns are loaded Jak said checking. Tess checked her gun and Keira s as well. Urm.. Jak I m a bit rusty with guns Keira said looking and the gun. Don t worry Keira. Tess or Jak will show ya the basics I said. The banging was worse the zombies was almost in their arms stuck threw the door. Right lets go Jak said and we all ran out the back door. When we got outside Green stuff paused. Wait daddy what are you doing? Keira said. I ll stay behind and hold them off He said back to his daughter. Daddy no I wont let you She said back. You have to the zombies are almost here Samos said.

Keira and Tess started running and Jak took me off his shoulder. Dax catch them up get a head start Jak said. B-But what about you? I said sadly. I ll catch up He said and I nodded and ran. Jak promise me something I herd Samos say. Then I herd nothing but Jak running and we all ran. What did he say? I asked. He wants me to keep Keira safe Jak said just then the zombies came but we was a bit further away. How is he? Keira said crying. And I looked back zombies was surrounding him but he was fighting them off pretty well. Great absolutely.. I looked back again they dove at him clawing and biting. Urm.. Not so great I mumbled but Keira didn t hear me thank precursors. Jak I think I m gonna be sick I said still looking back. It was horrific. We stopped near some bushes and I threw up BIG TIME. I couldn t stop for about a few minutes. Another few minutes later I came out of the bushes not looking to great. Both Keira and Tess felt sorry for me possibly even Jak. I don t know he can be hard to figure out.

What s wrong with my little baby Tess said hugging me hard and I went green. Be careful Tess, he looks like he could throw up again Jak said. Urm.. I couldn t explain to them why I was being sick then Keira would know her father was dead. But I couldn t come up with anything. Instead I threw up nearly on Tess but she moved before I was sick. Urm.. His stomach is upset. Urm.. Be..because he has a fever. Yeah a fever seriously his head is on fire Jak said. Aww. Poor Daxter we ll make you better Tess said. I was on my hands and knees. I couldn t get what I saw out of my head. Samos ripped to shreads. It was making me throw up. Thanks Jak for coverin for me I said weakly. No problem he said picking me up. And he ran catching up to Tess and Keira. Which way can we go Right or Left? Keira said. I say right Jak said but I said left.

so we argued about it but in the end settled of right. And went we went right Keira and Tess wasn t there. So they must of thought we settled for left and went left. But at that point we didn t know they was gone and I kept throwing up until we settled and drank a beer and found that cave . After I got my bear and fell to sleep I had horrific nightmares about Samos and those zombies. I dreamed they d rip me in shreads too. Which woke me up really early and Made me Throw up waking a kinda sleepy pissed off Jak. He knew what was up with me and that I was deeply disturbed by what I saw and I knew he was going to go find Keira and Tess no matter what I said. So we tidied ourselves up bit and used the bottled water to brush our teeth and wash. Because Jak had everything we needed. After we was ready we set out to go and see if Tess and Keira was still alive.  
You screamed an awful lot in your sleep Dax last night was you thinking about Samos? Jak asked. Yeah that and the zombies. Sorry if I woke ya up this morning by throwin up I said kinda embarrassed. No it don t matter it s not your fault you keep being sick He said. And I smiled. You think we ll find em Jak? I asked. Lets just hope so Dax He replied coldly.

So now you re up to date on what went on and what s goin on now. Me and Jak are going to find Keira and Tess and I m deeply disturbed by what I saw. Hopefully Keira and Tess are safe and not zombies cause I d hate to get my stunning face ripped off.  
And next time maybe I ll let Jak narrate who knows.. You ll find out soon..  



	3. Chapter 3 AOTEF

Chapter 3: Are they alive?

Me and Daxter had come back to where we lost Keira and Tess. We went left because we knew left was the only way they would have gone. It was cold and it had been snowing for a while, we could see our breath and I had my red scarf on. J-J-Jak I m f-f-freezing Daxter said shivering. Here Dax I said ripping my scarf a little just enough so he could cover himself to keep warm. T-Thanks b-buddy He said putting the torn fabric around his shoulders. Do ya think they re alive? Daxter said quietly. We ll find out when we find them Dax I said kinda coldly. We had been walking for hours and it was getting colder . Jak you have to pick up the pace its getting darker and colder, we ll freeze if we don t hurry up Daxter said with fear in his voice. Wait! Dax I see something over there I said pointing forward and I ran towards it.

It s people Daxter said as we got closer. No it s Keira and Tess! I said shocked. They was lying down in the snow tiny bits of blood surrounding them. Are they alive? Daxter asked. I don t know I ll check I said using my fingers to feel for a pulse on both of them . Yeah they re alive. But I think they have hypothermia so we have to get them back to the cave and keep them warm I said picking Keira up and Tess. Dax they may be confused when they wake up because of the hypothermia and they will shake a bit but it s only mild I said. We ran back until we reached the cave we was sheltering in and placed Keira and Tess down. Their clothes are wet we need to get them into something dry I said. WHAT? Daxter said and blushed a little. YOU WANNA TAKE THEIR CLOTHES OFF! Daxter yelled. Gee you move fast don t ya Daxter said a huge grin across his face. He chuckled a little.

What! You re seriously dirty minded Dax. No you have to remove their wet clothes and put blankets around them don t worry they aren t gonna be completely naked I said and then I realised what I just said. I can believe I just said that I said a little embarrassed. After we warmed some blankets we covered Keira and Tess up with the blankets I let Dax sort Tess out which I regret because I think he enjoyed wrapping her up with a blanket because he got to hold her. Tess and Keira began to wake up. Uh.. What s going on where are we? They asked. Keira looked down and screamed. Where are my clothes? Who undressed me? Keira said annoyed. Urm.. I had too.. I said but she yelled over me before I could finish. Why? Why are we undressed did you undress us both she said.

No! Dax helped Tess.. Wait let me rephrase that.. Your clothes was wet and you both have mild hypothermia and you have to remove the persons wet clothes and give them warm blankets and hot drinks I said a little nervously. Keira became embarrassed. I knew why. Don t worry I just wrapped you up quickly and I didn t look at you I swear I said sweating a little. Here I said offering Tess and Keira a hot drink each and they took it. Keira started shivering and I held her close providing her with my body heat and I lit the fire with my eco powers. She was still shivering so took my top off and gave it her. And she slowly stopped shivering as I hugged her. She was getting warmer. How are you Tess? I asked. I feel a lot better and normal She said. I must have not been as bad She said. How s Keira? Tess asked. Well she is a little worse but she is slowly warming up I said. Do you think my dad is ok? Keira said. Urm.. Jak I gotta tell her.. Daxter said. Look the real reason I kept being sick and still am sometimes is.. Is.. He couldn t say it. I- I saw the zombies they they tore him up.. It was clearly difficult for him to say. The zombies tore who up Daxter? She asked as colour was returning to her. His hands went into tight fists and started shaking. He looked like he could cry.

The zombies they k-k-k.. He paused and took a deep breath. THEY KILLED SAMOS! T-THEY TORE HIM UP IT WAS HORRIBLE! AND WE LEFT HIM! WE-WE COULDA SAVED HIM OR HELP HIM BUT.. he yelled out it was the only thing he could do because he couldn t bring himself to say it. His face dropped as soon as he said it because it brought back all the traumatic and disturbing memories back. He sat down emotionless as Keira cried. I-I-I m a horrible ottsel why did I just say that? He said. I m sorry I couldn t keep it quiet any longer it was eating me up, driving me insane. I had to tell you because I-I He stopped he couldn t find an answer to finish his sentence. Sorry Keira He said. I-I need some air Daxter said running outside and Tess followed him.

He sat down outside staring at the star filled sky and Tess joined him Wait you should be keeping warm He said to Tess. I ll be fine. I just want to make you better. I hate seeing you sad She said and started to cry. Whoa! D-don t cry please. God I m freezing He said shivering. I- I m not well Tess. I keep havin horrific nightmares about zombies and Samos dyin and I wake up screamin and I throw up. It disturbed me.. He said quietly. Don t worry my little baby will make you better. Tess said still crying stroking his fur. My life is upside down and I need help.. He said And she hugged him and kissed him. She rested her head on his chest and he his arm around her. They looked up to the stars and they kissed and then he smiled. You always know how to make me happy He said.

While things was working out for Daxter outside, things was tough for me and Keira. Why didn t we stop and help him! She yelled. I couldn t even if I would have tried because they still could of killed him and me too! I yelled. And she looked at me sadly and kinda cold. Sorry I didn t mean to yell but unfortunately we couldn t of done anything because If we did we would have died. And it was HIS choice to stay behind and save us. Save YOU. It took everything I had to just leave a innocent good person to die. Do you want to know what he said to me? I said. Yes please Keira said. He asked me if I would promise him something. I said. What did you promise him Jak? She asked. That I would protect his daughter. Protect you. Keira. And I nearly failed him but now you re safe and I am not letting you out of my sight for one minute. Because I want you to be safe. I lov I couldn t finish before she kissed me and I was shocked. She wasn t angry at me anymore. So I picked her up and took her outside and kissed her back under the stars. And Daxter just stared at me and smiled and waited till we stopped. So are things better? He asked. Yes a lot We said. How about you? Are you feeling better? I asked him. Yeah Tess helped me out a bit so I m much happier Daxter said. Boy it s cold I said remembering I had no top on. Oh.. Do you want your shirt back? Keira said. Naw. You need it more I said and she hugged me and placed her head on my chest. We stayed outside staring at the stars and talking for a few hours then we went back into the cave and sat near the fire. And Daxter suggested we told scary stories.

He was just finishing his story holding a flashlight under his chin. And he herd a noise.. Footsteps.. He turned around and nothing there so he continued to walk until he bumped into something he flashed his flickering flashlight on it It was a metal head! Gahha! . Come on Dax Metal Heads aren t scary. Give me the flashlight I have something better I said. Yeah Metal Heads are.. Well to me they are Daxter said handing me the flashlight. I put the flashlight under my chin getting ready to start. Ha-ha! Daxter laughed. What? I said. You would make the worse and yet most hilarious movie villain ever Daxter said and I pulled a frightening face which shut him up. I think it scared him. She ran to her car bloody and bruised and got in the masked maniac only seconds away from her. She put her keys in the car it wouldn t start.. I was interrupted by a scared Daxter.

W-What happened to her? he asked. She died and how do I know that.. . I don t know Daxter said. Because I WAS THAT MANIAC! I said and Daxter screamed and hid behind a scared Keira and Tess. I burst out laughing. Dax this is what happens when you suggest we tell scary stories. I terrify you I said still laughing. Y-You bastard I fuckin hate you! Daxter said heavy breathing. I nearly had a fuckin heart attack! Once again being your friend sucks! Daxter said. Know you don t mean that I said. After that he spend all night away from me shivering with fear and glaring at me. You said SCARY STORIES didn t you? I said to him. Yes He responded. And I gave you something scary I said grinning. No you gave something you d see in a killers mind or a creepy horror movie Daxter said. You still said scary stories doesn t horror come into it? I asked. Hmph! Whatever! He responded and came to sit with me.

He punched my arm gently and grinned. Ok I ll forgive you because you gave story that was scary. Too scary. But scary. BUT NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I LL GO INTO THE WOODS WHILE IT S DARK AND CREEP YA OUT WHILE YA TRYIN TO FIND ME He said. I wouldn t be scared because I d know it was you since you just told me you d do that. And you wouldn t be in the dark woods anyway, it would scare you too much I said. Yeah whatever he said. We continued to tell scary stories until late which now I regret because I think some of my stories may have caused Daxter to come and sleep with me. He s a pain to sleep with he kicks out so much. And when it was morning he made me think I was blind until I realised he was curled up asleep on my face. Dax! Wake up and please get off my face I said and he waked up and moved. Sorry He said. But on the bright side I had no nightmares or threw up on ya face He said. Wait! Did you throw up on me? I asked. No I didn t throw up at all He said grinning. I smiled back. I was happier that he was getting better and his nightmares was slowly disappearing and he was reverting back to his old, goofy self slowly which was good. But I couldn t shake the feeling that Amelia wasn t in prison anymore and that one of us was going to get hurt and I had I feeling it was going to be me or Daxter. I wasn t sure but I d find out soon .


	4. Chapter 4 AOTEF

Chapter 4: Issues

After Daxter got off my face I must of fell back asleep. I was woke up by a lot of shouting and swearing. GET UP JAK! FUCKING GET UP NOW! I herd and pain rushed to my side. Someone kicked me . I woke up still a little sleepy and tried to get up but couldn t move. WHAT THE HELL S WRONG WITH ME? WHY CANT I MOVE? I yelled at the person. I restrained you so this would be easier I knew that voice. AMELIA! What are YOU doing here? I yelled. To do something I should of done long ago She said holding a gun to my face. I tried to move. Tried to break the straps that tied me down. Humph! Nothing. So I tried turning dark strangely that didn t happen.

She laughed at me struggle. You cant turn dark Jak. Those straps absorb your dark powers so your useless. You look like a helpless animal. HAHA! Pathetic! She said. She aimed her gun at me. Any last words She said coldly. You re a crazy I screamed at her but couldn t finish. Pain and a warm sensation near my chest. Blood. I was bleeding. She shot me. I was going to say something but she shot again killing me.

JAK! JAK! WAKE UP! . I herd yelling I- I was still alive? Wait I m alive? I said shocked. Of course ya are buddy. What s wrong you was screaming in your sleep Daxter said. Oh it was only a dream. Nothing I said. I tell Dax later instead. I herd rustling outside and got out of my makeshift bed. What s wrong? Keira said as I got dressed and had a wash, then brushed my teeth. I had a cautious look in my eyes. I herd something I said and rummaged through my backpack. And found my gun. I m going to check it out I said and walked outside. And looked in a near by bush nothing. HI JAK! I herd behind me and kind of jumped a little. I quickly turned around. AMELIA! I yelled and dropped my gun annoyed at seeing her. She stared at me like she knew.

I was changing. My skin changed grey with a light blue tint, my hair turned light grey and the demon like horns came through my hair, I grew long black claws and my eyes turned black and finally the best part I grew eight sharp canines which terrify most people. My monster had been released. A monster called dark Jak and boy was I angry. I growled and roared at the top of my lungs frightening everyone in the cave as my roar echoed. I growled again at Amelia as if to say I M GOING TO KILL YOU! I ran at her. She panicked and something happened to her. Her skin went greyish blue and she grew claws, her eyes went golden and her hair went black all her teeth went pointy and sharp. Sorry I panicked She said with a demonic voice. I ran at her trying to attack her and she jumped over me.

She had cat like reflexes. She ran outside and I chased her and she climbed up a tree so I clawed my way up to her. But before I nearly reach her ,she jumps. I jump and land straight on her knocking her down. Somebody help me! He s gonna kill me! Amelia said. I clawed at her arms and her face. She shut her eyes and let out a demonic scream. The sound waves hit me and knocked me back and I tumbled in the air and I turned back to normal when I hit the ground. Amelia was scared she was still in her dark form eyes shut and screaming. I covered my ears. The demonic scream was agonising to hear. She stopped screaming and opened her eyes and looked over at me and turned back to normal as soon as she realised I was normal too.

What the hell was that? I said rubbing my ears. Sorry I didn t want to hurt you so I used my demonic scream it doesn t kill or hurt anyone She said. Yeah but it does kill the ears! Daxter said Seriously my ears are still ringing He said rubbing his ears. She giggled at Daxter. Sorry cutie She said and he grinned. It s fine. Why are you here? Daxter said. And what gives? You haven t tried to kill me yet. Not that I want you to kill me because you wont have a chance I said. I ve changed Jak. And the prison let me out and said if a reform and stop this zombie virus they might not kill me She said. Let me guess you want our help don t you? Well no deal I don t trust you I said. Please I want to be your friend again and heroes don t turn away people in need She said.

Yeah but I m the kind of hero who lets you die if your no good. So I ll help you but if you do anything evil or try and kill me, I will leave you to die or to finish what YOU started I said coldly. Ok can we start over? And be friends She said. Ask me in a few days and if I think you ve reformed I ll give you one more chance and if I don t I ll shoot you and let the zombies kill you I said. Wow that was dark She said. Well when you have been through or seen what I ve seen you have no time for cute and crappy comments I said. And my eyes turned black and my sharp teeth returned and I growled at her and she jumped. I walked off and turned back to normal. Mess with me and I ll go dark and kill you! I yelled at her. I was being pretty cold with her because I didn t trust her. And I still thought she d kill one of us and I wasn t going to let that happen. I risk my life to protect them all from her.

I kept thinking and having dreams of a horrific nightmare where Keira , Tess and Dax was dead. Their bloodied mangled corpses near me and I was dark. Did I do it? I d hear laughter and turn around. Amelia Acheron. She was here in her dark form. Did I do this? I say which I was surprised by because I couldn t talk in my dark form. Ha-ha! No it was the zombies who injured them and I just finished them off She said. YOU BITCH! I KNEW I COULDN T TRUST YOU! I d yell. I d dive at her in a rage and created a bloodbath. Ripping her into shreds and she d laugh until I sliced her head clean off her neck. It would roll towards my foot and I d pick her head up. Ha-ha! I killed your friends! the head would say and would put it on the floor and dropkick it far away in rage then the zombies would dive at me and I d ripped them in two.

At that point I d wake up. Angry. I looked at my arms greyish blue. Damn I m dark. And I d go straight to a sleeping Amelia wanting to kill her then someone would hear me and jump at me trying to stop me, I forget who I was. And I would grab one of their hands no matter who it was Dax, Keira or Tess. And throw them away. JAK! STOP! They d say sometimes with tears in their eyes I d turn back to normal and sleep outside so I wasn t near them. I was afraid of hurting my friends.

Did I hurt you guys last night? I said. No not badly anyway Daxter said. And I bit my lip. Come on get ready Amelia said that there s one person or creature that can stop the zombies and cure all of Haven so every zombie will be a normal person again Tess said. I got ready and asked them something that had been bugging me. Are you guys mad at me? I said. No not at all Daxter said. I got a gun and set out and Amelia , Dax and the others followed. Here! You guys need to be armed Amelia said giving Tess and Keira guns. So do we know who is this thing or person that can cure everyone? I asked Amelia. Oh so you re talking to me proper now She said. I m just asking about the mission that s all I said No not yet She said. Well that s a great start I said. Look I am being nice to you why are you being nasty? She said. Because I don t trust you and I keep having horrific nightmares saying that you re going to murder my friends which annoys me because I cant do anything to stop you and I wake up dark and attack anyone because I m so annoyed I said. So that s why ya keep turning dark in ya sleep Daxter said.

Ok lets keep going we have some zombies to stop I said walking off and Amelia runs after me Why do you believe me? When I say I ve changed She said and I said nothing. We know each other so well Jak so much so you can tell when I m lying look me in the eyes and you ll know if I am lying or not She said stopping me. Ok I ll look in your eyes I said. I ve changed She said and usually when she lies her left eye twitches but today it didn t. Maybe she was telling the truth but first I ll wait a few days or so to see if I ll be her friend or not. You re telling the truth. I never thought I said that again about you. I said. So can we be friends? She asked First we ll complete this mission and then I ll see I said changing my mind. After that I slowly started to trust her again but was it a mistake or not. I figure that out soon 


	5. Chapter 5 AOTEF

Chapter 5: Can we trust her?

We had walked for a while now and unfortunately no zombies. Too bad I needed to attack something to get my anger out. It was tense between us all after I refused to talk to anyone. My head was in bits what should I do? Can I trust Amelia? Can we trust her? I didn t know. And that dream about them all dead except me and Amelia was it some messed up future? I wasn t sure. It had been hours and still no zombies which was weird. We started walking it was bright , we must have walked for a few hours or so because it was getting cold and dark and I was getting more annoyed by the minute. We need to find somewhere to sleep it s getting cold I said. That was the first words I d said in a while. Yeah but there s no where so far pal Daxter said shivering.

Well we carry on until we find somewhere I said. Are ya f-fuckin c-crazy! It s g-getting darker and colder by the minute. D-Do ya w-wanna kill yourself and e-everyone else too Daxter yelled. WELL WE RE NOT SLEEPING OUTSIDE! I yelled going dark and frightening Daxter a little. I realised I was dark and quickly changed back to normal. Sorry Dax. Lets get going I said and he crawled up to my shoulder and Tess followed and they both stood on different shoulders. Are you ok Jak? She asked concerned. Yeah buddy what s up? You don t seem ya self Daxter said. I didn t say a word and looked forward and started to feel weird . A blurry image appeared before me. Of Daxter but bits of light was blocking him so I couldn t see him clearly and something was behind him. Then I came back to reality feeling dizzy and weird.

Whoa! Jak! Jak! Buddy ya ok? Daxter said his voice sounded strange and fuzzy. My ears aren t right Dax. Your voice sound all weird and fuzzy I said panicking. Are ya sure ya don t want to stop and take a break pal? Daxter said. No no. I ll be fine. I said. I ve just realised me and Tess kinda look like your conscience cause we re on opposite shoulders. Ya know angel and devil Daxter said chuckling trying to brighten the mood. He folded his arms and rested his head on mine. I know who d you be Dax I said grinning. Daxter had kinda changed my mood, he was good at that. Yeah I d be the really attractive sexy ottsel devil He said and Tess giggled and folded her arms as well and rested her head on mine just like Daxter. Can you two stay on my shoulders? Please so I can keep you safe I asked Daxter and Tess and they agreed. But while you re both up there no making out over my head I said chuckling a little.

Hey! I wouldn t dream of it Daxter said looking away blushing a little. Hmph! Yeah right I said and I started to feel dizzy again. And the environment span around me. Guys the environment feels like it s spinning I said putting my hand on my head . And I stumbled looking at the ground spinning. Guys you might want to jump off my shoulders I said knowing what would happen and they nodded and did so. My legs felt heavy and gave way and herd my name being yelled as I fell to the ground ,I bashed my head on something as I collapsed which made my vision blurry before it knocked me out cold and everything went black. That s when the horrific dreams started again but this time I couldn t wake myself up. I was in Haven and Amelia was there but this time we was both normal. Keira and Tess was there but this time alive and something was wrong they was crying. But I couldn t see Daxter. Dax! Dax! Where is Daxter? I yelled frantically. I looked around and suddenly I saw something. Small, Furry and ORANGE! DAXTER! I yelled and ran towards him. Again light was all around him. What did it mean? He was bloody and bruised. I couldn t wake up it was awful.

Daxter s POV He said that the environment was spinnin which was a weird thing to say but at that point we knew something wasn t right with him. He stumbled and me and Tess jumped off his shoulders like he asked us. His legs gave way on him and he just collapsed and bashed his head on a rock. We all ran towards him as he collapsed and tried to wake him up but he got knocked out cold by the rock. We tried to move him but we couldn t. Amelia offered to try and picked him up in one go. Boy she was strong! Wow hot I said quietly but Tess herd me. What was that? She said. Heh! Nothin I said and ran towards Amelia blushin very noticeably. I crawled up to her shoulder which kinda scared her a little and she nearly dropped Jak.

Oh fuck! She said until she saw it was me. Hi Amelia I said chuckling trying to hid my noticeable blush. Oh hi Daxie you really fucking scared me She said. Heh! Sorry I said still trying to hid my blushin . You re blushing sweetie pie She said and I panicked N-no I m not I said flustered. Really.. I know you started blushing as soon as I picked up Jak She said and I laughed nervously. Well.. We better hurry up Daxie it s getting darker Amelia said and started running. Hey! Wait up! Keira yelled and I looked back to see Tess on her shoulder. Stop for a sec would ya I said to Amelia and she stopped and looked back and let Keira and Tess catch up. Sorry for nearly leaving you Amelia said. No it s fine just get Jak somewhere safe Keira said and Amelia nodded and started to run again.

She panicked. Daxter I can feel something warm under Jak s head going on my hand She said. And I rummaged in Jak s backpack she put on. I found a flashlight and turned it on and moved it on to her hand. Crimson. BLOOD! I screamed. What his head is bleeding? She said and I nodded with no help or hospitals for miles we continued to run until we found another cave and Amelia placed Jak down and frantically searched for bandages in Jak s backpack. Nothing. So she told me turn around and when I turned back she had no top on only her armour covering her chest. Was I dreamin . A huge grin appeared on my face. Knock that grin off your face perv. She said giggling. You can t see anything the armour covers me up . I still was grinning.

Hey it s so I can bandaged his head She said. And Keira and Tess walked in as soon as she said that so Keira didn t get jealous. Amelia started to tear her white top to bandage Jak s head and Jak started to wake up. What are you doing with your top? He said blushing a little. Don t worry you cant see my bra properly under the armour and at that point my nose started to bleed. Damn you dirty mind I mumbled. Cleaning the blood off me. But Jak was the lucky bastard seriously he got to see straight down that armour as Amelia bandaged his head. Why did you save me? I thought over the years you wanted me dead He said. That was the old me Jak. Now I want to be your friend again because I ve changed She said still kneeling in front of Jak and he tried to look away while answering so he wasn t looking down at her chest. Ok I trust you and we can be friends again.. He paused as she screamed Really? in a happy way and she hugged him.

Jak s POV I accepted her friendship and she hugged me again I could see her cleavage and her boobs and I blushed again and she saw me blush and stopped hugging me. You can see my boobs under the armour can t you? She said. Yes I said and she blushed incredibly which made me laugh. Take your armour off and.. I said she interrupted me. WHAT? she yelled. Damn second thing I ve said that hasn t come out right. Take the armour off and I ll lend you my shirt ok I said. Ok just look away please She said and I nodded taking my shirt off passing it too her. I wasn t a pervert so I wouldn t look but Daxter more than likely would look so I grabbed him and covered his eyes. Hey! He yelled. It s for your own good I said.

When she put my shirt on she turned around. This is huge on me She said. Wow! She looks adorable in your shirt Daxter mumbled blushing. Lets take a look at your make shift bandages She said shinning a flashlight to the bandages. Still bleeding. But only a tiny bit. Hopefully it would have stopped before morning. All you need is sleep because more than likely you have a headache after hitting it on a pretty big rock She said and playfully tapped my nose like she used too. I hit my head on a rock? I said confused. Yup! That s why ya head is bleedin cause ya hit it so hard Daxter said. I rubbed my head it was still sore. Ouch! Headache I said. You need to rest that may make your headache less painful but more than likely it will still be sore for a few days or so She said.

Goodnight Jak. Goodnight Daxie. Goodnight Keira and Tess She said and we all said goodnight back. Daxter gave me an extra pillow for my head and he curled up on my blanket and we went to sleep. And yet again I had a strange nightmare about Daxter. Was it a omen? Was something bad going to Daxter? I wasn t sure but I was sure of I protect him until this day happened where something would hurt him and I d make it my duty to stop keep him from getting injured. 


	6. Chapter 6 AOTEF

Chapter 6 : One word Daxter s POV I woke up still curled up to see.. One word. Boobs. Seriously boobs. In my face. Whoa is it my birthday? I said joking. I looked up to see who s boobs was jiggling in my face. They was Amelia s. She was bent over me. Stop staring at my breasts Daxie and help me out please She said teary eyed. Why? What s up? I asked confused. J-Jak She said nearly crying. WHAT S WRONG WITH HIM! TELL ME NOW! I yelled and she looked at me and started to burst out crying which made me feel like crap. Oh fuck! Now you fuckin done it! Make her cry why don t ya? I mumbled to my self. Amelia I m sorry for yellin at ya I m just scared ok. Just tell me what s up with Jak I said. She took a deep breath and tried to stop crying but couldn t and I looked at her. It was all I could do.

J-Jak. H-he stopped breathing and I-I don t know what to do Daxter I m so scared She said tears running down her face. WHAT! No! No! Jak buddy please stay with us! I can t loose you again! I-I wouldn t know what do without ya! I said and I felt like I could cry but I wouldn t in front of anyone. H-how long has he not been breathin ? I asked it tore me up askin that but I had to know. A few seconds before you woke up he he stopped.. I-I can t say it She said. Quick give him mouth to mouth. There still maybe hope I said and she nodded. Amelia pinched Jak s nose and shut her eyes and placed her lips on his, trying to give him air. She did this five times not giving up and after the fifth try when nothing happened, she folded her arms on his chest and placed her head in her arms and continued to cry. But she decided to try on more time. She gave him mouth to mouth.

A tear rolled down her face as she gave up and started to cry again on his chest, but she didn t notice he slowly started to breathe again. He opened his eyes slowly and saw her crying on his chest. What s wrong? He said and she looked up at him, red eyes from crying. You re alive? She said and leaned closer to him and touched his face to check if she was dreaming or not and tears rolled down her face when she realised she wasn t. You stopped breathing I thought you was dead for sure She said crying. He didn t know what to say. She put her hands on his face and pulled him closer, kissing him and a tear rolled down her cheek. Jak was speechless, he didn t know how to react so instead he shoved her off him. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I-I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! was all he could say because he was shocked. A few seconds later it sunk in to her what she had just done, she was horrified.

She just kissed one of her best pals. Oh god! I m so sorry was the only thing she said and then she ran outside the cave and sat down.

Amelia s POV I just kissed Jak! What the hell was I thinking? I didn t know what to do when he yelled at me in shock so I just apologised and ran outside and sat down and tried to clear my head. It started to rain which didn t help. So I just sat there and let myself get drenched by the rain as I cried. I started to have a crush on Jak when I was 12 and it stayed for years. But I didn t know he had a girlfriend. God what have I done? I sobbed again and by now my make up was a mess. Jeez he isn t gonna talk to me anymore. I ve ruined our friendship, he probably hates me. Gosh I m so dramatic. But lets face the facts I have possibly destroyed our friendship. Nothin s going right and my life is a complete mess. Things are so confusing and Jak is older than me easily, I mean I m only sixteen and he s an adult.

I stayed outside getting wet , being alone with my thoughts until Daxter came out. So.. Are you comin inside? You re gonna get sick out here Daxter said FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE! I yelled coldly head on my knees and he looked at me strangely and walked over to me. And I lifted my head up, my black mascara all messed up and dripping a little. His face just had Yikes! written all over it. Didn t you hear me I said fuck off and leave me alone I said again coldly. Look Jak wont tell Keira that ya kissed him Daxter said. Look it wouldn t piss me off if he did or didn t so what s your point. Did he send you out here? I said. No. He didn t. I just wanna see if your all right cause ya don t seem yourself He said. I m fine. Now piss off! I said angrily. Hey what happened to calling me Daxie or sweetie pie? Huh? He said sadly. I don t feel like it I said.

Why did ya kiss him? He asked and I nearly slapped him. Wait! Before ya hit me I just wanna know ok? I swear I wont tell him He said. Cause I mumbled twiddling my thumbs trying to hid the small blush I had. You like him don t cha? You re blushing a little I can see it He said grinning. You have a crush on me too I said then realised what I just said. I didn t say CRUSH and you just told me you love him. I.. Ok I ll admit it I think you re hot He said blushing at the end of his sentence. Come on we need to get ready.. He said. And go kick some zombie butt. I seriously need to do that and more than likely Jak does to I said standing up. How long have ya liked him? Daxter asked. Does it matter.. Fine I ll tell you since I was twelve I said. Then why didn t ya tell him? Daxter said. I don t know.. Maybe because I was afraid it would destroy our friendship and I was afraid of getting rejected. And in his heart I knew I loved someone else.. I could see the lovesick look in his eyes I said. It musta hurt knowin his heart belonged to someone else He said. Yeah it killed I said.

Jak s POV She.. She kissed me! What the hell? Seriously why did she do that. I stood up and decided to get ready, maybe if I hurried up I wouldn t need to talk to her. So I hurried up and grabbed my gun and set out but a few seconds later when they was ready, Amelia, Daxter , Tess and Keira chased me. Whoa! Buddy where ya going? Daxter said. Crap! I couldn t get away fast enough. I grabbed Keira. Come on I said. You seem stressed, what s wrong? She said to me. Nothing. I m fine. I said and kissed Keira. It tore Amelia up and I knew it but I did it so I knew I wasn t lying to myself about being in love with Keira. When I think back it wasn t the best thing to do. We walked back a few miles until we reach Haven again. We had to go back to Haven, it s where all the zombies are I stopped as soon as I realised something was wrong. This was where the omens about Daxter happened. I can t do this.. I mumbled. Something was wrong with both me and Amelia. I can t handle this anymore Daxie she said to Daxter. Tears ran down her face. She paused. I destroyed Haven.. And I destroyed your lives She said crying. Zombies herd us and started to slowly come towards us. What? No you haven t Amelia having you around has been the best moments of my life and I wouldn t trade it for the world and I forgive you I said. And she continued to cry. Thanks. But lets face it your lives would be so much better if I was in them.. She said and hugged me.

Amelia s POV I hugged him and took one of his guns quietly and quickly from his pocket without him noticing. And I held it behind my back as the zombies came, Jak turned around and killed them in a instant with his dark form. While he was turned I lifted the gun up and he turned around to see me with his gun to my head and he just stared at me as if to say No! . Master thief honey that s how I got your gun without you knowing I said crying. Don t shoot yourself Amelia! We can fix this zombie thing together Jak said. Sorry but I have too.. Jak.. Baby I love you I said tears streaming down my face. Daxter honey I ll miss you and Jak you too.. I ve treasured our friendship I said crying my fingers shook around trigger and I shut my eyes. Goodbye I said and then pulled the trigger and winced.

Jak s POV She was going to pull the trigger, I couldn t let her do it. I d seen to many people die and I didn t want to see it again. So I got up and ran at her and tackled her to the ground. And the trigger was pulled but I knocked the gun away. She opened her eyes and groaned, I must of tackled her to hard. Ah fuck that killed! She said. Why did you stop me? Can t you see I m miserable and how great your life would be if I was dead She said crying. Sorry if I hurt you but my life wouldn t be great without you it would be terrible I said and she hugged me crying. Amelia I don t like you. I love you. But I love you like a little sister so I care about you and as you know we have had our arguments but in the end we just wanted to be friends again I said. Is that why you have protected me for years? Long before I tried to kill you because you see me as a little sister She said drying her tears and I nodded and I tried to help her up but she collapsed.

I looked at her foot, it was bleeding. Damn it! I think the gun shot your foot I said It s ok She said wincing. I took my shirt off and ripped it similar to what she did to bandaged my head and wrapped up her foot. I picked up and when I turned around I saw zombies everywhere We re screwed she said scared. No we re not get my gun and fire I said since I was carrying her and she nodded and grabbed it. Then as she fired I saw zombies behind Dax. So that s what the blurred figures was behind him in the nightmare. DAX! RUN! ZOMBIES ARE BEHIND YOU! I yelled and he tried to run but they grabbed him. Amelia can you try and stand up on your own I have to help Dax I said and she nodded and stood up but winced a little but stayed standing. DAX! BUDDY I M COMIN ! I yelled as he screamed as he was being picked up by the zombies and I open fired annoyed at the zombies. And I herd him scream then the zombies collapsed. Dead and dropped Daxter. He was bleeding had I shot him?

Daxter s POV I screamed and then was dropped. My shoulder and my arm hurt. And Jak ran towards me and kneeled down next to me. Is it weird that I ve known that the zombies would get you for a while? He said and I saw a small tear roll down his face and he quickly wiped it away so I wouldn t notice. Hey tough guy I saw that. You cried. I said and he got embarrassed. Don t be embarrassed Jak it s normal to cry. So how did ya know this was going to happen? I questioned and winced as blood poured from my shoulder and arm. Kinda by the nightmares I ve been having. Did I shoot you? He asked trying not to cry. No the zombies bit me and now I m gonna turn dark and gruesome like them zombie freaks. Aren t I? I said crying now , the pain was unbearable. I was gonna lose Jak again and myself. He nodded and picked me up and cradled me in his arms now he was crying which he never did I front of me unless he had too. You have to shoot me Jak. I said crying. WHAT? He yelled. I don t wanna be a zombie buddy just shoot me in between the eyes, I d die quicker then. But Jak I don t want to leave you. He said.

Jak s POV I looked at him and continued to cry by now everyone knew I was crying but decided to leave me alone with Daxter. I didn t know what to do. He had just gave me the hardest decision I ever have to make. He asked me to shoot him. And I didn t know what to do. His blood dripped down my arms. Dax I..I don t know what to do I said. 


	7. Chapter 7 AOTEF Ending

Chapter 7 : Shoot me!

Daxter s POV Just shoot me Jak I said weakly and at this point I d lost so much blood. I passed out nearly. He cried while getting his gun out and aimed in between my eyes. I love you man I said weakly , like I did when I was drunk. And at that point he stopped and put the gun down, he couldn t do it. He looked down at my blood and gave me a curious look. AMELIA! COME HERE! He yelled and she ran over and they mumbled something I couldn t hear and nodded. What was he doing? I was dyin and he just stood there. I didn t know what was going on as soon as Keira and Tess came over cause I kinda zoned out through so much blood loss.

Jak s POV I called Amelia over as I notice something weird about Daxter s blood. It wasn t purple which what colour people s blood turned when they got bit by the zombies. His blood.. It s red I mumbled to her when she came over. So it is she mumbled back. Is he still going to be a zombie? Cause I can t bring myself to shoot him I mumbled back. I don t think so Jak.. I think he s the one who can cure the city. Cause he must be immune to the zombie virus she said and a tear fell down my face. Would he have to die to save all of Haven? What s wrong are you crying Jak? Keira asked and I nodded.  
I don t want him to die just to save the city I said turning away. No Jak you don t understand we only need a drop or two of his blood to put in the river and some green eco and the people will get cured cause these people aren t zombies exactly Jak Amelia said. Ok I said and started to walk over to Daxter. Wait! Take this she said throwing a test tube at me and I caught it.

And went over to Daxter and put the test tube near his arm and shoulder collecting some blood and I handed the test tube to Amelia and then picked Daxter up. I ve gotta go and get Dax help before he dies I said with a confused Daxter in my arms and I ran off searching for a hospital. What ya doing? He said weakly as I bandaged his arm and shoulder and he winced as I applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Trying to save your life pal I said and after a minute or two I found out where the hospital was and ran fast. It took me 10 minutes to get there. And by the time I got there he was still bleeding and if he didn t get help fast he could be dead in 10 minutes or less. I ran towards the help desk I m Jak and my friend Daxter needs hel.. I couldn t finish because I collapsed and I herd the woman scream for help as she ran from behind the help desk and several doctors and nurses ran towards me and Daxter and I herd them say my head was bleeding and then a passed out.

Keira s POV We used Daxter s blood to cure the infected zombies I added some green eco to his blood and then we poured some in the water supply and then Amelia mixed a bit of dark eco with the water , green eco and Daxter s blood which then a huge light came from the water and engulfed us all. It was blinding. And when the light disappeared the zombies was normal people again and then I saw.. DADDY! I yelled and he ran over. I thought you was dead. The zombies killed you I said. No no. They bit me turning me into one of them my father said. But as I can see you and Amelia are excellent sages because you cured everyone He said. Where s Jak? I want to thank him for keeping you safe . Daddy he went to the hospital to get help for Daxter since he got bit but it s Daxter who cured everyone I said. We need to go to the hospital sir and see how Daxter is Amelia said. And he agreed. We started to run and at that point I wondered if they was ok.

It took ten minutes to get to the hospital and I hurried to the help desk. Is a guy called Jak in here with a orange ottsel called Daxter? I said. And she nodded and told me he had collapsed when trying to get Daxter some help. I ran towards the ward he was on and I herd him just come around he was asking if Daxter was alive. And at that point I ran in to Jak, crying I was so worried I said. And he hugged me. And I herd Tess asking about Daxter. She was just as concerned as Jak. Then she came back crying. Was he dead?

Tess POV I asked the nurses if my little baby was ok. How is Daxter? I need to know I said nearly crying. Well miss he is very sick and is on life support. He needs several blood transfusions Maybe two or three. His blood type is rare and not many people can match it the nurse said. Try me I said and they checked my blood and I waited a few hours for them to tell me it wasn t a match. I was heartbroken. I couldn t help my little baby. I came into Keira and Jak crying which I shouldn t of done cause then they could think Daxter was dead. What s wrong Tess? Jak asked. He needs a few blood transfusions and his blood is rare and I don t match I said. Maybe I could try Jak said. But your head Keira said. It s stopped bleeding a few hours ago after they stitched it up and I ll be fine Jak said But you re not well yourself Jak you ve collapsed when you got here I don t think you should do it I said. I was concerned about both of them and I didn t want both of them to be worse.

Jak s POV I volunteered to see if I was match to both girls disagreement and Amelia did the same just I case I wasn t a match and then we waited. Surprisingly enough we was told we both matched. Decisions, decisions. Who should give him blood. I ll do it I said. You cant give two or three bags of blood you re not well. I ll help and give two bags cause I don t want you to be sick She said and I agreed since I was still weak and then before we knew it we gave blood. I felt drowsy and I assume Amelia felt worse since she had given more. I lied back on my hospital bed when I came back to my ward, sleepy and Amelia sat on the big chair at the side of my bed and fell asleep. So did you do it? Tess asked. Yes but so did Amelia cause we was both a match but you cant get word from her cause she gave more blood than me that s why she s asleep I said. I want to go see Dax I said. Jak I don t think that will be wise yet. Get some sleep then go see him Keira said. She was right what if I collapsed again so my eyes flickered and then after a few minutes I shut them. I didn t have the nightmares. But I saw black and Daxter lying down surrounded by a light but I could quiet clearly see him. He got up and he had huge angelic wings. But he was blue and glowing. He was in a light form he looked like how I looked in light form but a lot smaller and furry of course. Wait you don t have a light form. Only a dark one I said and he just stared at me angelic and creepy and disappeared. Wait! I have so many questions. Like are you alive? Or dead? I said and light Daxter appeared again and picked me up. WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I yelled confused. He was silent and started to fly off with me. We continued to fly until he slowly landed placing me down. And he pointed forward and I saw Daxter curled up and floating inside a bubble in the air. Is that Daxter s soul I asked and light Daxter nodded. Is he dead? I asked but no answer then I herd a voice but not from light Daxter. Yes but he s in limbo. His fate hasn t been decided the voice said.

Is there anyway you could bring him back cause I wont rest until I have him back he s my best friend and I don t want to lose him. We have our ups and downs every friendship may at one point but in the end I risk my life to keep him safe and he would do the same I said. And I reached for the bubble and grabbed Daxter his gloves and his goggles was gone. He was just furry. His eyes opened and he looked younger. Like he was a little kid but still an ottsel. Who are you? I ve never seen you before He said confused. I m Jak don t you remember me? I m your buddy I said nearly crying. Jak.. No doesn t ring a bell he said Daxter I m Jak your buddy. We ve been friends since we was kids for years in fact don t you remember me.. Buddy please remember I said and he shut his eyes and a tear rolled down my face.

He..he doesn t remember me I said. And then a bright light shone off him and he looked his normal older self. Please give him back to me. Let him live please. I need him . I want him back. I said. Want Jak isn t what can bring him back.. I don t bring people back because others want them back.. the voice said. Fine I need him back because without him my life would be boring and not as great. He is a great friend and I d miss him too much if you took him cause I love him and do anything to keep him I said. I ll give you his soul and let you leave because you clearly care about your friend the voice said. And I started to walk away with Daxter s soul. Whoever you are voice, thank you I said and Daxter s soul absorbed into me. I had to wake up and find Daxter to see if I could give him his soul back..

I woke up and looked at the clock I had been asleep for a hour or so and Amelia was awake too. I have to find Daxter. I have his soul and I need to give it him back I said and the other nodded and probably thought I was crazy but let me get up and run to Daxter s ward and they followed. I ran in to him. I hated seeing him like this on his last blood bag and on life support. Daxter I have something for you if you can hear me I said and touched him and the room went blue and glowed. It was his soul and I freed it and hopefully gave it back to him. The blue glow ran straight towards Daxter and straight into his chest and when it finished going in him, his eyes flickered and slowly opened Jak? Am I alive? he said. Yeah I saved you and gave you your soul back I said smiling. Every one of the girls was crying and I hugged Daxter before they got a chance. And then the girls hugged him which he enjoyed. I love ya man. Ya saved my life he said. I love you to buddy I replied. And a few minutes later the doctors checked me and Daxter over they said we was both fine but they wanted to keep us in until tomorrow.

Daxter s POV We stayed in hospital till tomorrow and when tomorrow came they checked us over and said we was fine and discharged us. Thank precursors I was glad to be out of there. The city had been cured thanks to my magic blood and we saved Haven so all in a typical days work for us. Saving stuff was our speciality . Me and Jak was ok and Samos wasn t killed like I thought so the corrodible nightmares stopped. Me and Jak we re closer than ever before and now with Amelia back in the picture things are awesome. We re the three amigos like old times. She truly did change her ways huh? Bet ya didn t believe she did, did ya? So yeah things are lookin up for us all cause no more zombies and no one really died who we cared for. We ve gone back to a normal routine, ya know savin people and leavin the bad guys to die Wait! that s more Jak than me seriously I don t know how he does that. So me and Jak are happy and healthy and I think Tess wont let me from her side after I nearly died. Heh! So we rebuilt The naughty ottsel slowly and when it was finished we was open for business again. Great!

And that what happened when we was attacked by the eco freaks .

The end 


End file.
